Prophecy Generator
by Briardust
Summary: A generator of prophecies done by me! Rated T cuz warriors.
1. Intro

_**Hi, I wanted to make a Prophecy Generator! I hope this works. I might not be able to make some perfectly, be very clear in reviews or PMs!**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **Briardust**_


	2. Challenged by Cloudedhazeleyes!

_**Well, I have been challenged!**_

" _**(I**_ _ **just wanna test your skill) "**_

 _ **OK! IT'S ON!**_

" _ **This is the plot that should be the baseline for the prophecy:**_

 _ **Five cats (Snowheart, Blizzardwing, Frostnose, Icefang, and Whitegaze) will annihilate an enemy named Jaggedflame."**_

" _A track of heart-shaped paws in the snow will be left behind by the blizzard that flies on a wing. This Blizzard will leave frost on one's nose, and ice on one's fang. The piercing white gaze of these and one thing more will extinguish the flame that rips the world into jagged pieces."_

 _ **This is my first! No Jagged Flames! (LOL)**_

 _ **~Briardust**_


	3. Brought to you by I Be FalconFlight!

Hey guys! Thanks for all the positive comments. I really appreciate them!

My next baseline for a prophecy was suggested by I Be FalconFlight . Here goes!

Three cats(Briarlight, Jayfeather, Cinderheart) will drain the lake to it's least to try to see past their disabilities(for Cinderheart it's being a reincarnation.)

I really want to see how you put three totally different cats in one prophecy. :]

*cracks knuckles* Here goes!

' _A feather of a jay floats through the briar in a gap where light comes through and lands on a cinder of two faces. These and nothing more will vanish the center of your universe forever.'_

Thanks!

Bye- Briardust


	4. The third prophecy oh! and 4

**Heyo! Sorry for the minimal updates. But here I am! Yay!**

 **I am doing two today. The first is from Oceanshades.**

 **A loner named Reed, after being chased and maimed by a dog, entered Thunderclan territory. She becomes Reedpaw, then Reedfeather.** **Takes place during the times when Firestar is only a 'paw.** **She was first Saved by the 'evil' Tigerclaw.** **In a couple moons, a prophecy announces Reeds actions, alerting she must save Thunderclan from not only Bloodclan, or dogs, but from badgers, foxes and the ever lasting darkness that threatens to take hold of the clans.**

 **OK. Here goes!**

 _Thunder will shake the reeds and grapple the Tiger's claw. With the help of fire, the feather will knock down blood, jaws, and everlasting darkness that threatens to diminish the clans forever._

:3D

 **Next! This is from Flameheart15.**

 _Two hearts of opposite forces with bathe the thunder with shadow in an attempt to push back the talon of destruction._

Frostheart and Flameheart must lead Shadowclan and Thunderclan against Eagletalon and his rogues as well as hostile clans.

 **Until Next time!**

 **Briardust**


	5. Two new Prophecies!

**Heyo! So I have two prophecies to do today.**

 **First one: (From OceanBlueSeaEyes)**

A kit named Thunderkit (Thundermist) who will go through many different ways to try and find herself and save her clan. (She was someone I rped. Was attacked by dogs as a kit, went through being a medicine cat apprentice, warrior apprentice, and being a leader.) RiverClan was on the verge of being run out and only one could save them

 **Also,** **if you want a prophecy done, the details WILL BE SHOWN. I'll continue now.**

 **Hmm…**

 _When the river runs dry and turns to mist, only a roar of thunder will make things fall into order once more._

 **Next!**

 **Second of the day: From Keeper of the Starry Night!**

When the Keeper of Frigid Winter brings an eternal leaf-bare upon the Clans and the whole world in the middle of greenleaf, a group of cats are sent out to stop it. These cats are Crowtalon, deputy of Shadowclan, Rushingpelt, a Riverclan warrior, Flamestorm, a Thunderclan warrior, Runningwish, the Windclan medicine cat, Treepaw, a Skyclan apprentice, and Stream that Flows Around Rock, a prey-hunter of the Tribe.

Along the way, they are joined by Ragnarok, a rouge, Pouncer, a loner, and Duchess, a kittypet. (Treepaw's mentor, Hawkleap, makes an appearance as well but he's not really that important in the first book, only the planned second and third.)

HMHMHM

 _Leafbare is coming eternally. To defeat the Keeper, a crow will snatch a rushing stream and wish upon a tree. The Crow will gather three who do not live similar to these, one of Twolegs, one of harmlessness, and one of rouge._


	6. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

This next one is from Brightspirits!

" _A young Windclan kit named Ivykit, Later Ivytail, befriends another kit from Thunderclan, named Littlekit. Together they meet in secret every half moon till they're apprentices. Her father finds out and refuses to let her see him again, because it risks his reputation as deputy. Eventually they fall in love, Ivytail bearing his kits. When her clan finds out, her brother Nightheart defends her, And both are exiled."_

Let's go.

"When lines cross, leaves with fall with the night." (CUZ IVY HAS LEAVES OKAY)

I actually want to read this now… keep me updated ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ.

That's all I got, and I'm taking up a challenge/review from Dewfur296. If you want me to redo your prophecy(ies), _please ask me. I am more than willing to. I_ _ **understand**_ _._

"The prophecies are kind of simple and easy to solve. They should be a bit shorter and less specific. They also normally make the receiver of the prophecy think, not understand right away."

CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! (If you get that reference, I absolutely love you.)

See y'alls later!

Briar


End file.
